comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman/Batman
Superman/Batman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Superman/Batman #78: 17 Nov 2010 Current Issue :Superman/Batman #79: 22 Dec 2010 Next Issue :Superman/Batman #80: 19 Jan 2011 Status Published monthly. First published in 2003. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' - After seeing his parents gunned down in a robbery, Bruce Wayne trained his mind and body to become the world's gratest detective and a dark avenging vigilante. (aka 'The Dark Knight') - wikipedia:Batman Allies *'Wonder Woman/Princess Diana' - Super-hero, warrior and ambassador from the island Amazon nation of Themyscira. - wikipedia:Wonder Woman *'Supergirl/Kara Zor-El' - Superman's cousin from Krypton, recently arrived on Earth. Has the same powers as Superman. - wikipedia:Supergirl *'Superboy/Kon-El/Conner Kent' - Clone created from the genetic material of both Superman & Lex Luthor. Had many of the same powers as Superman. Died recently during Infinite Crisis. - wikipedia:Superboy *'Robin/Tim Drake' - Batman's young crime-fighting protégé. - wikipedia:Robin Enemies *'Bizarro' - An imperfect duplicate of Superman. Has all of Superman's powers, but in not very intelligent and thinks and acts in opposites. - wikipedia:Bizarro *'Darkseid' - Powerful evil ruler of the otherdimensional world of Apokolips. - wikipedia:Darkseid *'Lex Luthor' - Founder and former CEO of Lexcorp, and former President of the United States. Disgraced and run out of office, he now works in the criminal underground as one of the key players in the revived Secret Society of Super-Villains. - wikipedia:Lex Luthor Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Superman/Batman #79 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Superman/Batman #78 Past Storylines "Sam's Story" Issue #26. A special tribute issue to writer Jeph Loeb's late son Sam. "With a Vengeance" Issues #20-25. "Absolute Power" Issues #14-18: Superman and Batman travel through alternate timelines, including one where they are absolute rulers of the U.S. "The Supergirl from Krypton" Issues #8-13: Supergirl arrives on Earth. Superman welcomes her with open arms, but Batman is suspicious. Supergirl comes under the thrall of Darkseid, but her death is faked so that Darkseid will leave her alone. Supergirl goes to Themyscira to be trained by the Amazons. "Protégé" Issue #7: Superboy & Robin are sent on a mission to Japan to convince the new Toyman to join the good guys. "The World's Finest" Issues #1-6. While a large Kryptonite asteroid threatens the planet, President Lex Luthor declares Superman & Batman enemies of the state. But instead of defeating the heroes, Luthor ends up disgraced and run out of office. Collections Hardcovers *'Superman/Batman, vol. 1: Public Enemies' - Collects #1-6. "A fantastic tale that pits the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight against a top-secret team backed by Lex Luthor! Can our heroes take down a team composed of such powerhouses as Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Power Girl, and Black Lightning? You better believe it!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1840238593 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 2: Supergirl' - Collects #8-13. "Batman has discovered something strange on the bottom of Gotham Bay which leads him to a mysterious and powerful teenaged girl who's bent on destroying Gotham City! What's her connection to Superman? Why does Wonder Woman want to hide her from the outside world? Will Darkseid succeed in recruiting her into doing his bidding?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203477 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 3: Absolute Power' - Collects #14-18. "In this reality-bending tale, Superman and Batman rule the earth with an iron fist, with humanity bending to their will. Before long, the World's Finest Duo is sent careening through a series of bizarre alternate earths, facing an assortment of classic DC characters including Kamandi, Sgt. Rock, Haunted Tank, and many more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204473 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 4: Vengeance' - Collects #20-25. "Can the World's Finest pair take on a squad of revenge-seeking heroes who are on the hunt for the murderer of one of their teammates? Things are sure to heat up fast, because Batman and Superman are at the top of their suspect list! And how do Darkseid, Lex Luthor, Superwoman and Batwoman fit into all of this?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209211 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 5: The Enemies Among Us' - Collects #28-33. "The JLA's Martian Manhunter attacks Batman! The villainous Parasite and Titano return! Superman's allegiances will be tested in this story involving the Green Lantern Corps and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213308 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 6: Torment' - Collects #37-42. "An epic tale that takes the Dark Knight and Superman from the streets of Gotham to the outer reaches of Apokolips in a quest that pits them against the terrifying galactic villain Darkseid, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217001 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 7: The Search for Kryptonite' - Collects #44-49. "The World’s Finest team has a new mission: collect all Kryptonite from across the globe — no matter who gets in their way!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219330 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 8: Finest Worlds' - Collects #50-56. "First up, it’s the untold story of how Superman’s dad and Batman’s father had a fateful meeting many years ago! Then, the Li’l League is on the scene as miniature versions of the JLA find their way into the DCU! It’s up to Superman, Batman and their peers to keep the tykes from destroying everything in their path. And in the third story, The Man of Steel’s powers find a new home in the body of The Dark Knight. Now Batman possesses incredible Kryptonian abilities while Superman stands powerless. How will they adjust physically and psychologically to these bizarre changes? And will Batman’s new absolute powers corrupt him absolutely?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401223311 *'Superman/Batman: Night and Day' - Collects #60-63, 65-67. "Featuring appearances by Robin, Supergirl, Lex Luthor and The Joker. Plus: A Blackest Night tie-in sets Man-Bat, Bizarro and Solomon Grundy loose to brawl." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227929 Trade Paperbacks *'Superman/Batman, vol. 1: Public Enemies' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202209 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 2: Supergirl' - Collects #8-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202500 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 3: Absolute Power' - Collects #14-18. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207146 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 4: Vengeance' - Collects #20-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210430 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 5: Enemies Among Us' - Collects #28-33. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212433 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 6: Torment' - Collects #37-42. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217400 - (forthcoming, February 2010) *'Superman/Batman, vol. 7: The Search for Kryptonite' - Collects #44-49. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220126 *'Superman/Batman, vol. 8: Finest Worlds' - Collects #50-56. - WorldCat - ISBN 140122332X *'Superman/Batman, vol. 10: Big Noise' - Collects #63, 68-71. "Superman and Batman must contend with a shape-shifting alien who is dead-set on continuing a thousand-year-old war against Superman's home planet of Krypton." - WorldCat - ISBN 140122914X *'Superman/Batman: Worship' - Collects #72-75 & Annual #4. "While The Man of Steel’s godlike presence on another world is perverted by Lex Luthor, zealous Superman followers look to make human sacrifices in his name back on Earth. Can Batman save the first victim before it’s too late?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230326 - (forthcoming, April 2011) History The Superman & Batman team-up has a long history, going back to World's Finest Comics, which for most of its 322-issue run featued a Superman/Batman team-up in each issue. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0284 SUPERMAN BATMAN #19 $2.99 *FEB05 0262 SUPERMAN BATMAN #20 $2.99 *MAY05 0210 SUPERMAN BATMAN #21 $2.99 *JUN05 0348 SUPERMAN BATMAN #22 $2.99 *JUL05 0210 SUPERMAN BATMAN #23 $2.99 *SEP05 0222 SUPERMAN BATMAN #24 $2.99 *OCT05 0234 SUPERMAN BATMAN #25 $2.99 Collections *JAN05 0575 SUPERMAN BATMAN PUBLIC ENEMIES HC (FEB040243) $19.95 *JAN05 0285 SUPERMAN BATMAN VOL 1 PUBLIC ENEMIES TP $12.99 *AUG05 0478 SUPERMAN BATMAN VOL 2 SUPERGIRL HC (DEC040246) $19.95 *APR05 0325 SUPERMAN BATMAN VOL 3 ABSOLUTE POWER HC $19.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Superman/Batman #80: 19 Jan 2011 :Superman/Batman #81: 16 Feb 2011 :Superman/Batman: Torment TP: 16 Feb 2011 :Superman/Batman #82: 23 Mar 2011 :Superman/Batman: Worship TP: 20 Apr 2011 News & Features * 04 Oct 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dc-one-million-2010-101004.html Revisiting DC One Million, 12 Years Later] * 12 Feb 2009 - The Road to Albuquerque ... Rafael Albuquerque * 26 Jan 2009 - Newsarama's 9: Francis Manapul * 28 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100828-Green-Johnson-Superman-Batman.html Green & Johnson on Superman/Batman's Power Switch] * 16 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100816-Rags-Morales.html Checking in with Rags Morales - Super/Bat] * 16 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080716-GreenSB.html Charting the Superman/Batman Course: Green & Johnson] * 22 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=147726 Talking Superman/Batman with Michael Green] * 13 Jun 2007 - Dustin Nguyen: Torturing Superman and Batman * 12 Apr 2007 - Alan Burnett's Plan to Torment Superman & Batman * 02 Apr 2007 - Guggenheim's Take on Superman & Batman Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Superman / Batman - GCD entry *wikipedia:Superman/Batman *wikipedia:Superman - general Wikipedia entry for Superman *wikipedia:Batman - general Wikipedia entry for Batman Category:Super-Hero